


Everything is Not Fine but I Don't want to Bother You

by shatteredplates



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredplates/pseuds/shatteredplates
Summary: George is mad, Dream is confusedPrompt from a lovely anon on Tumblr ♥️
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 581





	Everything is Not Fine but I Don't want to Bother You

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous gogy jealous gogy jealous gogy

Dream liked to think of himself as a smart guy most of the time, he could easily read situations and the emotions of others. When someone was acting a bit off, he could usually pinpoint the cause if he knew them well enough. With George though, it wasn't that simple. It was never that simple. 

For the past few days, he had been extremely irritable. On the first day, Dream chalked it up to sleep deprivation, and thought nothing more of it. On the second day, he figured there was something else going on. Whatever. George would talk about it when he felt comfortable. On the third, he realized George was only like that around him. The fourth was spent analyzing and theorizing about what he could have done to upset his best friend. 

On the fifth (which he considered way too long for it to have been something small), he finally confronted him. 

"Dude, what is up with you lately?"

"What are you talking about?" 

There was a particular venom to the words that Dream wasn't quite used to. It hurt. It didn't matter. He would figure out why soon enough.

"I don't know, you've just been really pissy lately? And like, it's only around me." Great word choice, Dream. Give yourself a pat on the back. 

"Pissy?" 

"Yeah, I mean- that's not the point!" He had to keep himself from yelling that last part. He was  _ not _ going to be kept up another night thinking about this. "Did I do something wrong?"

He could hear George huff into his mic. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Everything is fine." 

"Then why the hell are you acting like this? It's seriously getting annoying!" He was nearly at his wits end. Usually, by now, he would have figured everything out and had it under control. He wasn't supposed to be left in the dark. He was supposed to understand. He was supposed to know what to do. 

"I said it's fine! I'll get over it!" He snapped back, only adding to Dream's confusion and anger. 

"Just tell me what I did! That's all I'm asking for! I'll leave you alone after if you really want me to, just stop being such an idiot!" 

George paused for a moment, trying to find the right words as Dream grew more and more impatient. As he opened his mouth to speak again, George finally managed to mutter his reply. 

"It's just- it's really stupid. You know that stream you were on a few days ago? The whole- that stuff you said with Wilbur- I don't know I just-" George let out a short groan, you could practically see his arms shoot up in frustration. 

_ Click _ .

"George are you-"  _ Holy shit. _

"Georgie," he began to singsong, "are you jealous?" 

Oh, how Dream wished George's facecam was on. He could only imagine the way George's face immediately flushed pink at the implication. 

"What? No! I'm not jealous, I just…" a pause, "fanservice like that is supposed to be  _ our _ thing, y'know? It was kind of weird, I guess, to hear you say those things to someone else." 

George was definitely jealous. Dream loved it. 

He let out a laugh, "You're totally jealous!"

"I'm not!"

Letting out a few more wheezes, finally, he said, "Sure, sure. Don't worry though, you're still my favorite."

He would have killed to see George's face right then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my simp blog @gayminecraftmen and suggest more fic prompts pleeeease I'm really unoriginal


End file.
